Lucus Parahopper
Lucus Parahopper was born on Tatooine in a humble society of speeder builders and repairers. As he grew, he began to become accustomed to pod-racers and participated in many pod-racing championships on Malastare. While he was away at a pod-racing championship, his parents were captured by Tuskan Raiders wanting to hold them for ransom. After several weeks with no payment, Lucus' father Andreas was slaughtered by the Raiders and was sent to Lucus' doorstep one morning. Rippled with Anger, Lucus at the righteous age of ten grabbed a blaster and headed into the desert with several of his friends to end the lives on the Tuskan's that killed his father. They raided the camp and suffered heavy damage. Lucus was able to survive, but suffered several internal injuries. He looked around the camp but could find no sign of his mother. Having exhausted himself, Lucus collapsed ontop of several Tuskan corpses in exhaustion. When he awoke, Lucus was on-board a small freighter travelling in space. Standing up, he walked towards the bridge of the ship where a woman was at the helm. She asked the crew to leave the bridge momentarily as she turned to face Lucus. Slightly shocked, she revealed that her name was Amelia Jessa, his mother. Shocked at the news, Lucus blurted out question after question. Without even thinking for the well-being of her son's mental state, she yelled at him to be quiet as she addressed him. She revealed that her ex-husbend was a Hapan Businessman that was having an affair with a local Tatooine merchant, and she contacted a Tuskan Raider to fake her death and kill Andreas. Disgusted at the news, Lucus hit his mother in the face, but she returned the favour and hit her son, 13 year old Lucus in the face, knocking him unconscious. Lucus woke dazed and confused in the cargo hold, and knew he needed to get off the ship. Before he could even begin to try and sneak of the ship, Sith forces began firing at the freighter and boarding it. Lucus hid on the freighter and watched as his mother was arrested, along with the crew and taken from the ship. One Sith armed a bomb to the main hold, and then all the Sith left the freighter. Frantically running to the main hold, Lucus took a leap of faith and clipped a wire, luckily, it disarmed the bomb and Lucus now had transportation. Setting a hyperspeed course for the closest system he could find, Anzat, he engadged the hyperspeed journey and commenced his escape. While his journey was unfolding, Lucus was able to access the ships records and passenger and crew manifests. It was here the Lucus found information about his half brother, Doc Jessa, who had just began his apprenticeship at the Tenloss Syndicate. Lucus downloaded all the information he could find on his half brother and then completed his journey to the Anzat System. As he landed, he immediately sold the freighter to a local businessman and signed up at the New Anzat Order, the local government of the Anzat System. It was during this time that he tried to establish communications with his brother, but had no success, it was soon after analysed that all communication codes were invalid, making all gathered information about his brother invalid, excluding infromation regarding name and birth. During his time at the New Anzat Order, Lucus rose through the ranks of the Logistics department and tried to emulate his Commanding Officer, Tara Tylger. When she departed Anzat, Lucus took over her position as Logistics Coordinator where he worked for sometime. As Lucus' time in the Order grew, he began to gather contacts from all around the galaxy through his travels, and his trading abilities greatly improved as he began to gather wealth as his time in the Order continued to grow. Returning from one mission, it was discovered that Prime Minister Sicyon had been assassinated during his term, and Lucus along with High Ambassador Tigris Ninx sought to restore order, and Tigris was named the new Prime Minister, with Lucus assuming the role of Deputy and Minister of the Interior. As rival corporations such as Horizon Corporation continued to attack the soverignty of the Anzat Order, Lucus contiued to defend the Order, until he decided his time had come to seek a new path and he left the Order to take up other ventures. His other ventures turned into a CEO position and the Rebel Alliance funded Cyber Technology. Lucus attempted to turn the delapedated company around by increasing its public image, but one key factor could not be accomplished, the Rebel Alliance took too long deliberating in regards to Cyber Technology and would not approve budgets for the Item Manufacturer. This began to frustrate Lucus, and he soon after quit the job of CEO and the company as a whole. It was at this time when Lucus saw an opening at the Antarian Rangers, a droid construction company turned Security organisation. Taking the position as Chief Justice, Lucus worked to purify the laws of the Antarian Rangers and maintain Law and Order. However, he lost much of his prominence during a drunken binge when he sold the Teta Battlecruiser to Keir Santage for a ridiculously low sum, and sold dozens of other items of Ranger property to Santage and Thraken Solo for similarly ludicrous prices. Lucus officially changed his name to Lucus Antaria, however his new name was tarnished when individuals from the Black Sun stole personal property from Lucus. Officially charging them with theft, Lucus pursed the leaders of the Black Sun to the full extent of Antarian law. The pursuit suffered a setback as Choibacco Antaria, the Commissioner retired from active duty. This however only strengthened Lucus' position in the company as he was named the successor to the Antarian Rangers. Things began to change in Lucus as his business practices began more tangeble and less legal. He became fed up with running a Security Faction and stipped the company of its assets and fled. It was at this juncture that Lucus traded all the stolen property to get it off his hands, and where he entered the galaxy's billionaires circle. But even though Lucus had betrayed the Antarian Rangers, he had still angered the Black Sun, and was soon after captured by The White Angel, his old commanding officer, Tara Tylger. Lucus tried to reason on friendship with his old comrade, but Tara was now more aligned with the Black Sun and stabbed Lucus with her white lightsaber, killing him instantly, before throwing him out the airlock of his personal Acclamator Assault Ship orbiting Kuat. Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Deceased Individuals